


Time After Time

by Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm sorry Lin, If you're here for the Janthony I hate to break it to you, Life Swap, M/M, but they're only mentioned sorry, i suck at titles sorry, slight swearing because I can't control myself, time swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee/pseuds/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee
Summary: Waking up in a tent in the wilderness in the middle of winter isn't exactly how Lin-Manuel Miranda would want to spend his weekend. But when he realizes that he's in the year 1778, and that everyone thinks he's Alexander Hamilton, that becomes the least of his worries.---Meanwhile, Alexander wakes up in the wrong bed, the wrong house, and the wrong century. Which is startling enough as it is. And now he's supposed to act in a show too?





	

Lin-Manuel Miranda groaned as he slowly woke up. For a moment all he could hear was the vibratory thumping of his head. He slowly peeked his eyes open, then shut them when he was only met with bright light. His headache doubled, and it took him a minute to get used to the new searing pain behind his eyeballs. Finally he decided to just get on with the pain, and he ripped his eyes open once again.

It took him a minute to comprehend where he was, or, more accurately, where he _wasn't_.

He definitely wasn't in his dressing room, and certainly not his bed or his house. He was in a tent, and from the smell of dirt, along with the cold breeze that came in through the flap of the tent, he was outside.

It took him another minute before he finally shook himself awake enough to realize the severity of the situation.

He was in a tent, somewhere outside, most likely in the middle of the woods, God knows where. And as far as he knew, none of his friends or family knew where he was.

He sat up on the cold, grassy floor as more details came to him. There was a thin wool blanket draped over him, and he was in...a revolutionary war uniform? It reminded him of the costumes from the play, except the material felt more...realistic, somehow. He shook his head and decided to focus on more important things.

So, so far he knew he was outside. He was in a tent, and he was dressed in his costume from the play. Further inspection told him that at least he wasn't alone. Another blanket was next to him, tossed haphazardly. He put his hand on the spot. It was still warm. Whoever had been there had left recently. That was important to know. He wondered if they would come back soon, and who exactly 'they' were.

That question was answered soon enough when none other than Anthony Ramos walked into the tent. He was wearing a soldiers uniform, just like Lin, who briefly wondered if the whole situation was a dream. He pinched himself, but nothing changed. At least he wasn't alone, or kidnapped. He sighed in relief.

"Alexander! You've awoken!" Anthony exclaimed. He rushed to Lin's bedside to dab at his forehead with a wet rag that Lin hadn't previously noticed. He attempted to shoo him away.

"Anthony-what-what are you doing? It's fine, I don't-stop it! It's fine. I'm fine." He protested as the cold water from the rag dropped down his face. Finally he stopped.

"Anthony?" Anthony scrunched his nose up as he said the name, like it put a bad taste in his mouth. "Alexander, do you still have a fever? You're not hot anymore," he observed as he placed a warm hand on Lin's forehead.

Suddenly something in Lin's mind clicked. The tent, the cold, the uniforms, Anthony acting weird...and calling him Alexander.

A wild possibility entered Lin's mind, so crazy that he would've laughed if not for the circumstances. But he had to be sure.

He turned his attention back to Anthony, who had been saying something while Lin came to his realization.

"You had us all worried there. The physicians were certain that it was yellow fever. We were all so scared, _I_ was so scared." He stroked Lin's cheek in a...romantic way? Okay, that definitely confirmed that the person he was talking to was not Anthony, considering that Anthony was dating Jasmine.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again," "Anthony" continued. For a second he looked almost as if he was going to kiss Lin, but he seemed to change his mind-as well as the subject. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Uhm..." He said eloquently. "Yeah. I guess. Wait. No."

"Anthony" quirked an eyebrow. "You're not feeling any better?"

"Yes. No. I-" he squeezed his eyes shut. How on earth would he get his point across without sounding like he was crazy? "Listen, uh..." He figured now was he chance. He wouldn't throw away his shot. "Laurens? John Laurens?"

"Anthony", or apparently, Laurens, nodded. Lin couldn't help but think about how unreal the whole thing was. Any minute now he would wake up-he must.

"You...you called me Alexander earlier?" He continued when Laurens stayed silent. "As in, Alexander Hamilton?"

Laurens gave him a weird look. "Yes? I called you your name, Alexander." He looked at Lin warily before starting to stand up. "I'll go and get the physician. Obviously you're still delusional."

"Wait! No!" He exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. He definitely didn't want colonial era doctors poking and prodding him, especially with the way medical procedures were back then.

Are now, he corrected himself, before realizing the full extent of the situation. He suddenly felt like he had been hit in the chest with a sack of bricks. He was stuck in the 18th century, with no way that he knew of to get back to his time. Everyone thought he was Alexander Hamilton, and trying to tell them otherwise would result in him-Alexander-being assumed crazy, which would then ruin the course of history.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/kudos to make an author's day :) next chapter will have Alex's experiences


End file.
